


Offering

by ontheraggin



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Obsession, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tentacle Sex, Training, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, not realistic in the slightest, ridiculous amounts of penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Becoming obsessed with a monstrous entity is probably not the best idea, but sometimes you just really can't help it.





	1. Chapter 1

Shelly couldn't believe what she was about to do... Earlier in the month, she had come across a strange video that had been recommended to her account. It was a home video of some kids playing... But she noticed something far in the background. A strange figure she couldn't quite fully see, but it held her attention for the entire length of the film. She even replayed it several times, just staring at that figure until she developed a headache that made her ears ring. Ever since then, she swears she's been seeing that same figure in the distance... Lingering just out of her view, just enough for her to feel like she's going nuts.

It's gotten closer lately, however. She'll see it lingering outside her window when she's looking in a mirror, but it would be gone when she turns around. She swears she's passed it by on the streets whenever she's driving somewhere, just lingering as she speeds past. It was everywhere- and the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to show up. The more it showed up, the more she thought about it. It was becoming an obsession! She had no idea what this thing was or what it wanted from her, but right now... the desire to meet this thing was overwhelming. She needed to see it, needed to see it, needed to touch it...

This plan was ridiculous, really. Dangerous even. Yet the instant the idea came to her mind, she knew it had to be done. Shelly drove herself to a park on the outskirts of town, a place surrounded by trees and mostly emptiness. Not many came out to this area, there's far more fun and kid-friendly areas around, so she knew that she wouldn't be very bothered. Still, she walked off the paved walkway and into the woods when she arrived, trying to keep a mental note to herself as to which direction she came from. Her heart is racing, feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest as she walks on, leaves and twigs snapping under her feet. She doesn't know how far she needs to walk, but she's sure she'll figure it out.

She's out of sight of the path and the woods seemed to be getting a little more wild. People like to explore the trees, but she's starting to reach a distance that others seemed to try avoiding. It's a little too far away from the path... But she continues on until she begins to feel the hair on the back of her neck begin to stand on end and there's a dull ringing in her ears. She stops and turns to face the nearest tree, swallowing thickly. It's here... It had to be. She wanted to see it so badly, but now she's suddenly frozen in place, almost too afraid to look anywhere else but the bark of the tree in front of her. She didn't think this through, but she couldn't back away now.

"H-hey. I know you're out there!" Shelly takes a moment to find her voice, but she manages to call out to the woods surrounding her. "I don't know why you've been following me... Or what you even want from me... But I... I..." She falters, voice trailing off as goosebumps rise on her skin. Her mind is buzzing loudly, she can barely think straight let alone put together any sort of coherent sentence. 

 _It's right behind you._ The one thought that comes through the fog sends a shiver up her spine. It had to be there, she could practically sense it. But she still couldn't chance a look back, couldn't dare lay eyes on it now that it's so dangerously close. Instead, she wills herself to move, slowly pushing herself to do what she actually came out here for. What had been driving her crazy since she saw it...

"I... I came here as an offering." She reaches back to flip up the back of her skirt, bending over so it got a good view of her backside. She'd even begin to pull her panties down, the crotch already soaked despite her trepidation. "I w-want to be yours. I want you to claim me and ruin me for anyone else!" It sounded almost stupid now that she's said it out loud instead of reciting it in her head. She felt especially so when she remains bent over, head at a tree, and bare ass out in the open pointed at what could very well have been nothing. Her intuition could've been wrong... This being could be elsewhere, or even just a figment of her imagination. It could very well want something that wasn't what she was offering...

All those thoughts are quickly pushed out of her mind when she feels a slick, cool touch suddenly press against one of her thighs. She jumps slightly, but remains still with her breath held as she feels it drag up her leg, trailing along. It felt like a long sort of tendril, no way it was this thing's hand or tongue... She didn't have much time to wonder about it before it's slipping between her legs and dragging over her slit. She sucks in a little gasp, shivering at the feeling of it dragging all the way from the front of her body to her lower back. It does this a couple of times more, leaving her trembling eagerly when it does finally stop.

Shelly was about to wonder if that's all it wanted before that tendril suddenly pushes forward again. This time it moves in the other direction, brushing between her butt cheeks before pressing into her puckered hole. She lets out a deep groan at the feeling of it slithering deep into her, probing past her body's twists and turns until it felt like it was trying to push into her belly. When it finally came to a stop, Shelly let out a weak breath of relief, body quivering. Admittedly, she had toyed with herself some before when thinking of this day... But she didn't toy with that end of herself quite as much and she could definitely feel it. That tendril felt so filling, stretching her further than she's played with before and even deeper than she would ever reach on her own. It was such a strange feeling...

She isn't given very long to get used to it before it's pulling out of her in one long sweep, wriggling and pressing against her inner walls. Her knees are almost ready to give out underneath her when it's all finally out before she jolts as it's slammed back in, pushing another groan out of her. She holds on tight to the tree she's now leaning against as that tendril starts up a rhythm this way, drawing all the way out before thrusting in deep once again, making sure to press against every part of her it can reach. The noises she made slowly got more pleasurable as well, grunts and groans turning into little moans and squeals. It was a strange sensation, but it felt _good_... And knowing it was that horrifying creature that she had been obsessing over somehow made it seem so much better. She was right where she belonged... She was his...

The tendril slows down, squirming and throbbing, and Shelly wonders if this might be it for the monster before she feels another prod at her cheeks. She wonders what's happening before her poor asshole is stretched even further by another tendril pushing its way deep inside her. She shudders and moans, legs trembling and her hips wiggling in a weak attempt to get a more comfortable angle with those tendrils, but it's useless. She can only hold on as another rhythm begins, one tendril thrusting in just as the other is pulling out, leaving her feeling constantly full. They would swirl about within her, stretching her insides in every which way as they thrust inside of her, hammering in deep and fast. Shelly just holds onto that tree to avoid just falling to the ground until she's finally pushed over the edge. 

Shelly cries out and her knees knock together as he came hard, vision blurring for just a moment. Waves of pleasure wash over her, hips jolting and squirming some when the thrusting didn't even pause for her. She actually felt another tendril sliding up her thigh while another slithers under her shirt, sending shivers up her spine at the feeling of that strange smoothness dragging over her soft skin. It begins to loop loosely around her neck before that third tendril wiggles its way into her ass, all three pushing deep and stretching her wide. She cries out again, but this time it's cut off by that tendril snaking up her neck and now pushing into her mouth. It throbs obscenely and forces its way to her throat, leaving a strangely sweet taste in her mouth as it goes.

That tendril pushes deep down her throat, ignoring the little gags she gave as it does, and begins sliding in and out of her mouth just as easily as those tendrils in her ass drill into her. As deep as they were all going, it almost felt like they were trying to meet each other in the middle! She's tempted to try to bite, just to get that strange tentacle out of her mouth, but she was too scared of the being ravishing her to really give it a try. This can go from pleasure to pain with very little effort. So instead, she actually wraps her lips around it and sucks and licks along the length as it moves, feeling so dirty just from that motion alone. Its throb over her tongue hinted that she may be doing a good job, though the being behind her remains as silent as ever. She begins to wonder if she can make him moan too... Or at least react somehow. Is he even able to?

The tendrils in her ass seem to start getting faster and harder, roughly stretching her and pushing against her inner walls as they go, feeling like they were almost trying to rearrange her insides as they move. Another tendril slides its way up her shirt, sneaking into her mouth when she lets out another muffled moan that turns into a hoarse gag as it joins the first in slipping into her throat. This was getting to be too much... She won't be able to handle this for much longer, she's not even sure if she could _survive_ it. She can feel a couple of more tendrils slithering up her shirt and she just groans weakly.

These thinner tendrils don't head for her mouth, however. They actually move up the sides of her head, leaving her confused until the thin tips begin to worm into hear ears and she panics, attempting to give her head a shake to get them out, but it's useless. They press in until she's frightened they're going to pierce her eardrums, then with a quick twist, it felt like they somehow locked in place in her skull. The dull buzzing in the back of her head turns into a full white noise roar and her vision grows dull, eyes rolling up under fluttering eyelids. The lingering fear she had felt before was now replaced with the almost obsessed feeling she had before she came out here. She's finally done it! She's finally come to him, she's finally given herself over, she's finally his! She's his, all his, all of her body and mind belongs to _him!_

Without even realizing it, her legs had pushed apart, knees locking firmly in place, and she had bent to push her ass even further out. Her arms squeeze tight around the tree just in time to hold on as her body is racked with an orgasm stronger than she's ever had before. She couldn't even make a sound as her body quakes, a weak breath bubbling past the tendrils in her throat, drool oozing over her lips and down her chin. It matches the wetness that began to dribble down her thighs, her aching cunt dripping needfully and practically throbbing with desire- almost jealous of all the attention her other holes are getting. 

Her body jolts when she suddenly feels what felt like a long-clawed hand wrap around her upper thigh, ice cold against her flushed skin. His fingers were long enough to wrap almost completely around her leg, gripping her tight and his pointed fingertips digging into her skin almost like claws. She bends over further, pushing into that hand eagerly, just leaning in any direction his grasp may push or pull her into without hesitation. She needed this, she needed _him_. She'll do anything he wants, she just needed this...

She's quivering in anticipation when she feels his smooth body leaning in against her, grinding some and teasing her even further. Just when she's about to believe that's all he was going to allow her to have, she feels something thicker than those tendrils start to push into her. She lets out a squealing moan, pleasure and relief washing over her hard enough to make her knees quiver, toes digging into the dirt underfoot as he slowly pushes in deep. It had a little more texture than those smooth tentacles, wrinkles and bumps dragging and pushing into her inner walls with every movement, seeming to be able to curl and squirm just as much as those other intrusions. His body didn't seem to move much despite the deep, rough thrusts into her, though she finds herself rocking back and forth, pulled by that hand on her thigh and matching the speed of his thrusting.

Shelly was practically in a state of constant orgasm now, mind melting into the white fuzz that had invaded her brain and letting out weak gurgling groans here and there. She can only do as he silently instructs her now, not even needing to consciously move her hips to hump back against his, not even sure if she's doing it herself or if it's somehow being fed into her mind by this being. She didn't care, however. All she could focus on is the sensations in all her holes, the pleasure that fogged her mind, and the single coherent thought that managed to stick through all of it- she's finally being claimed. She's finally being mated! It's all she wants now. It's all she ever wanted!

Wave after wave of pleasure washes over her with practically every thrust, making her shudder and squirm now and then. But then she feels the monster shift and another hand wraps around her other leg, nearly lifting her feet right off the ground as he pulls her in further. Shelly whimpers as she feels another thick cock begin to push into her, a third very quickly following that second. Her toes curl in her shoes and she can feel her own fluids dribbling down her thighs as she immediately came again, body clenching tight around all the tendrils that were filling her nearly to her breaking point. She feels like she's going to pass out, but she can't. He won't let her. Her vision just swirls and fades in and out, nearly whiting out when the thrusting begins again.

Those strange monstrous cocks in her pussy seem to follow a similar rhythm to the tendrils drilling her ass, pushing in rapidly and as deep as her body could allow, seeming to be even grinding against each other from either side of that thin bit of flesh that separated them within her. When her body seemed to relax a little more here and there, the monster takes full advantage and thrusts in even further, pushing in until she's certain that he's just short of thrusting right into her womb. That thought alone brought another body-quaking climax, more strings of drool falling freely down her chin. Still, she tries to hump her hips back hard, trying to clench herself tighter around him as she does. She wanted this, she needed it!

She didn't know how long this went on, but finally the monster's thrusting tendrils would push deep into her and grow still. The ones in her ass curl forward, pressing even harder into her inner walls while his cocks dig as deep as they can. The thin tendrils in her ears give a little twitch, sending what felt like a shock to her skull that forces another orgasm through her, making her writhe in the monster's grasp. As she came and her inner walls were trembling, his cocks press even harder into her until they're all wedged neatly into the opening to her womb while it was still quivering and weak. She reflexively clenches tight around them, grinding back hard against the monster's narrow frame before it finally happened.

Shelly feels one of those cocks throb hard inside of her, twitching before she felt it erupt within her. It felt as though ice cold sludge was being poured directly into her womb, thick and sticky as she can feel it pooling heavily inside of her. The other two cocks twitch in succession after the first, another burst of cold come flooding her right after the other. It didn't seem to stop, all three just pulsing and shooting more and more of his seed into her trembling womb, very rapidly filling her up and forcing her belly to swell up as those cocks plugging her keep any from leaking out. Not that she wanted any of it to- she's finally being bred by the monster! She wants him to fill her with every single drop!

By the time the flow of come finally slowed, her abdomen was visibly swollen and full, she could even feel it all swirling within her whenever she was moved. She just hung limp in the monster's grasp at this point, eyes rolled up and the static fuzz in her brain now overtaking her vision, the closest thing to blacking out that she was allowed to come to. She'd still give a tiny buck and twitch here and there, little bursts of pleasure still jamming into her brain as she hangs there. Another full-blown orgasm would jolt her and make her whimper when the monster finally moves back and lets his cocks slide out of her, only a bit of his sticky come managing to dribble out of her.

Then the tendrils down Shelly's throat slide out and trail back across her skin, smearing her own drool over her body while those wedged deep in her ass would pull out one by one, making sure to drag over every sensitive spot within her as they evacuated. Making sure to send more little sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine. The last to leave her were those tendrils in her ears, assaulting her mind- they'd pull free easily enough... and Shelly's legs immediately give out and she falls to the forest floor with a pitiful moan. Her head falls back on her shoulders and she looks up at the shadowy figure looming over her, barely visible in her haze before she finally blacks out.

***

Shelly jolts when she came to, breathing hard and staring about wildly. She's... in her car? The doors are locked and it's pitch black outside. All that had happened felt like a strange dream... Was it a dream? Did she really go out there and let that creature take advantage of her like that? Was she really crazy enough to do such a thing?

She lets her fingers trail down between her legs as she thought about what happened, memories flooding back to her now and making her quiver. She'd pause when she touches her panties, feeling that they were soaked through and _extremely_ sticky. She looks down as she pulls her hand away and freezes at the sight of black goo stringing after her fingertips, shivering as she felt her aching hole ooze out a bubble of come. She can't believe this... She actually did it! She actually went out into the woods and...

She wipes her hand off and turns on the car, driving out of that park as quickly as any speed limit would allow. Her heart was racing and her head was still spinning, but she needed away from here. She needed to go home... She needed to shower, to get all of this out of her and hope that whatever that thing is, it's not capable of knocking her up!

Shelly shivers again and feels the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She bites her lip and grips the steering wheel tight with one hand while the other trails back under her skirt again as her racing mind begins to wander.

Well... it's a long ride home. Maybe waiting a little longer before taking that shower wouldn't do any extra harm.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelly wouldn't hear or see that tall, thin being again for some time after their little tryst in the woods... But it didn't make her obsession grow any weaker. It actually seemed to be intensifying it! In the car, at work, even lounging around at home, in the back of her mind she's always on the lookout for any sign of that creature. She even had a shiver go up her spine when she passed by a static-filled channel on her TV only to feel rather silly about it afterwards. She eventually began to wonder if that was it... Was the monster finally done following her? Is it over? Perhaps she can get over her obsession over time and go back to living some sort of normal life... If anything, maybe she'll just wind up with some unusual new kinks...

Speaking of... this was one of the worst days she's had in a while when it came to obsession. She swore she could hear that familiar static in the back of her mind, swears she can feel that heavy gaze resting on her. It's been like that all day, even as she tried to get settled in for bed that night. She didn't see him anywhere, so it just must be her overactive imagination again, hoping for that monster to come and wrap her up in his tendrils yet again.

Shelly started daydreaming of that time in the woods, squirming a little as she felt herself growing hot at the mere thought of it. Remembering how those tendrils slid over her skin, how they filled her up in ways no one has ever been able to before. Her breathing grows heavier as she presses a hand down between her legs, rubbing at the wet spot that was quickly soaking the crotch of her panties, rubbing eagerly before letting her fingers dip under the fabric to press on her aching slit. She can still hear that buzzing in her mind, seeming to grow stronger as she focused on it now, wondering if the monster was still watching over her after all... Watching her fall apart with desire to see him again, to submit under him once more... Watching even now as she pushes her fingers into herself and whines needfully. Watching and waiting...

"C'mooon... _Please_..." Her voice escapes her in a pitiful whisper, pushing her face into her pillow as she raises her hips a bit. All but presenting herself completely to the empty room around her, trying to entice something out of nothing... Hoping for anything to happen while she thinks back to that night in the woods, eagerly fingering herself and grinding her palm against her aching clit. The thought of him watching her writhe was almost hot in a way too- looking, but not touching, enjoying the show and how much she needed him... 

Just when she was frustratingly close to coming, she felt heavy hands press against her shoulders, shoving her face even further into her pillow and effectively pinning her down. That static in her mind had grown even louder before she could even notice, a coolness filling the room and air seeming to grow thick. Shelly's heart skips a beat and her breath catches in her throat, terrified for a moment as those hands keep her down, another pair of hands grasping her arms to pin them to the bed as well. It's _him_! It had to be... She doubted she'd not have noticed a group of people coming in, even in her daydreaming, and there'd certainly be more sign of them on the bed with her... Especially now, as another set of hands grasps her hips to pull them up, keeping her angled just right while pushing her panties down her thighs.

"You're here...! You came for me! I- nnng!" Shelly is mostly muffled by her pillow, but excitedly babbles until she feels that familiar feeling of one of his thick cocks sliding into her, not wasting any time to thrust in as deep as it can. She groans and grabs at the sheets as she tilts her hips back eagerly, at least trying to with the vice-like grip wrapped around her. Her eagerness is very soon rewarded, that tendril-like dick hammering away inside her at a steady, quick pace without so much as a pause. It seemed to be trying to squirm in deeper and deeper with each push in, pressing against different spots in her inner walls and making her shudder in pleasure.

Then that second cock presses its way into her and she is thankful for the pillow there to muffle her squeals, squirming under all those hands holding her tightly in place as those two tendrils piston in and out of her. She's quivering with her own juices dribbling down her thighs by the time the third forces its way into her, stretching her full once again and all thrusting at different times, constantly stimulating her. It doesn't take long at all before she's coming, squirming weakly and toes curling as her vision blurs, voice lost in her pillow.

As that pleasurable high slowly winds back down some, she can feel a slippery tendril creeping its way up her back, making her tremble and shift while it follows her spine before seeming to split apart at her neck and slipping up her jaw. Thin tentacles make their way into her ears once more and she squeals at the feeling, tossing her head some and attempting to grab at them, but to no avail. They burrow in deep before they seem to take root and her brain is suddenly filled completely with static, any nervous feeling or thoughts of anything else pushed right out of mind. All that was there now was the focus on those thick cocks drilling into her, filling her up and intensifying the pleasure with each passing moment. She wanted this... She had wanted this so badly, it felt _so good_. She wanted this night to last forever, to forever be submitting under this monster and taking his amazing dicks in as deep as he wanted them to go, to forever be _his_!

She's coming again, just weakly bucking this time as her eyes roll up into her head and she gurgles in pleasure. It was hard to tell if it was that hard fucking or the hold on her mind that did it, but she didn't care. She couldn't. She just wanted to feel this more, take in more, submit more. She wanted this- _needed_ this. And it only compounded as she felt another thick tendril squeeze into her, this time sliding into her ass. She's still just coming and bucking into those thrusts as he began to work deeper into her ass now, squirming and biting into her pillow when yet another tendril joins in. 

Shelly is completely overcome with bliss, each thrust and grind filling her with more pleasure than she would have ever even imagined before. Both holes are stuffed to the brim, each tendril seeming to press against any sensitive spot within her with pinpoint accuracy, keeping her in a mind-numbing state of constant climax. Soon, even the thoughts that had been planted in her mind were lost, blanketed away under the sensation of those thick cocks rubbing against her G-Spot as they push in deeper and deeper. 

When those three tips all nuzzle in against her cervix, the thrusting finally ends. They seemed to swell as they throb deep inside her, every single cock twitching before finally flooding her with his cold seed. Shelly presses her face harder into her pillow to muffle her squeals, fingers gripping at her sheets and body twitching as those hands tighten their hold to keep her from so much as leaning out of her current position. His come fills her in seconds before trying to push in even deeper, plugged up by those swollen cocks and given no choice but to force itself further in, the feeling of that cool sludge starting to slosh into her womb making Shelly tremble and groan.  Her ass is getting the same treatment as well- the monster's dicks had dove in deep and is pumping just as much of his sticky release into her bowels. It was of course a little less restricting, it felt like it was an endless flood making its way up into her belly, only helped by gravity and the position that she had been held down in. After a few moments of this, Shelly almost felt like she was going to be burping it up!

Thankfully, it all finally came to an end and the monster pulls away from her, all his tendrils and hands and dicks just leaving her body rather unceremoniously. She can only slump down into her bed, shuddering and gasping as that blackness dribbles out of her in a mess. There's a tiny puddle, but strangely enough most of it seemed to stay put! She felt so full and cold and exhausted... and glad. So glad that he had come back for her, that he hadn't left her for good. She knew it... She knew he wouldn't just leave her all alone like this!

With all of these feelings working against her, Shelly could only pass out right there slumped in her pillow. She can deal with the mess later. Right now, she didn't want to move and risk spilling any of it out... She felt too nice and full to do that yet...

***

The next day, Shelly had to all but almost peel herself away from her sheets to waddle to the bathroom and try to clean herself off. It wasn't too difficult, at least, a nice hot shower got rid of any sticky residual feeling she might've had... Though despite it all, she couldn't help but feel like she couldn't get _all_ of that blackness out of her. Her insides still felt like there may be a coat of the monster's come sticking to her inner walls, refusing to budge just yet. But she wasn't going to let it bother her, it felt like a little souvenir of what had happened. A token reminder that He can always come back for her...

Shelly goes about her business changing her bed sheets, washing those black-stained ones, and getting to tidying up the rest of her home. Thankfully she had the day off and she had to get some chores done! While she managed to keep up her energy and do what needed to be done, now and then her mind would slip back to the events of the previous night. She found herself daydreaming, losing track of what she was doing to instead focus on those sweet memories of the monster's visit. She would even have to press a hand down the front of her pants when she couldn't concentrate, quickly and easily getting herself off on the memory alone. Her fingers would always come back up streaked with black, but she would quickly wipe it away and resume whatever she was doing before the urge overtook her.

Between daydreaming and masturbating, Shelly had managed to get a good amount of things done! She felt satisfied enough to call it a day, at least. She ate dinner and watched TV for a little while, though not really paying much attention to it. Her mind was free to wander completely now, remembering her time in the woods coupled with the previous night... It was almost no time at all before it's suddenly almost midnight! She curses herself and scurries about to do her bedtime rituals, grumbling to herself about having to work the next day. She also wondered when He may visit her again... It felt like it had been so long since that first visit, she almost went nuts waiting for him to visit her again! She hopes quietly that it won't be that long again.

She curls up in bed and closes her eyes, sighing as she tries to get some sort of sleep. Trying to not rile herself up all over again, but still thinking of that monster and how strange of a creature he was... She can almost imagine that strange static-like sound that he always seemed to bring with him on his visits. And just as she's about to slip off to sleep completely, she's suddenly awoken by that familiar feeling of cold, clammy hands wrapping around her shoulders and pushing her into her pillow. He seemed much quicker this time, having her pinned with her hips up before she could even fully awaken, tendrils pressing into her ears before she had a chance to attempt to move. 

She's once again frozen in place, coming almost as soon as he mounts her yet again, several cocks sinking into her simultaneously. The tendrils in her ears seemed to pulse in time with his thrusts now, each pulse they gave seeming to shoot a wave of pleasure directly into her brain, making her orgasm with each hard, powerful thrust he gave. She's almost whiting out by the time he grinds deep into her to fill her yet again, seeming to come continuously as she's pumped full once more. Her womb is again filled with that black sludge, enough being forced in that she began to feel bloated, belly swelling a tiny bit. 

And as quickly as he had come in, he had left yet again, leaving Shelly in a sticky, trembling mess on her bed to black out until the morning came. She was excited for another visit, but was a little concerned- while she managed to clean up before work, she _still_ felt like quite a bit of come was still sticking around inside of her! Her work day went by in a daze, desperately wanting to touch herself and constantly checking to make sure she wasn't leaking anything... But the lack of leaking by the end of the day left her wondering if this stuff was going to come out of her at all! There was tiny bits of black staining her fingers when she finally manages to get home and give herself some release, but she still felt sort of bloated up...

Yet another change of sheets and that night, Shelly settles in to bed and waits. He had come the past couple of nights, perhaps he'll visit again?

It was right when Shelly was about to fall asleep that she felt those familiar hands on her shoulders and those tendrils in her ears again. She seemed to move automatically, not even really needing to be guided to tilt her hips up, knees pressing into the sheets, ready to be mounted once more. Taking in another amazing filling of his cold black come, again passing out in mind-melting pleasure. Again waking up and still feeling strangely filled up even after washing off in the morning, even more so than before. 

The monster actually came every night now, visiting in the dead of the night and forcefully breeding her. Every time he came, those thin tendrils would slip into her ears, seeming to be injecting pleasure straight into her brain as he fucks her, but Shelly was beginning to feel like it was doing more than that. She would herself moving into position whenever she heard that static ringing in her ears at night, not even needing him to press her down before he thrusts into her. She even found it difficult to will herself to even move a muscle when he's on top of her, even during the times when his hands weren't pinning her arms. He was training her... she knew that, and yet she didn't really care much about it. She was loving the feeling of him on top of her, fucking her and filling her!

The vague feeling of being left with come sticking inside of her became more of a certainty when Shelly woke up one morning to find her swollen belly hadn't exactly flattened back out during her sleep. She only looked a bit bloated, but it felt like a solid mass under her skin when she touches that bump, shifting when pressure is applied. It was strange... It had her wondering again if this creature could knock her up, or if it could leave something behind inside of her, or _something_.  Although she felt like this sort of thing should concern her... She isn't really worried. It felt nice being so filled up with his seed, she'll take anything he may decide to do to her.

Though... She wasn't so sure how this would look at her job. The next time in, she asked to take her vacation time ASAP, saying it was for a 'personal reason'. She honestly just wanted to avoid any awkward talk about the growing lump in her belly that just seemed to grow larger with each passing night. And perhaps with another week or two out of work, she can focus on what exactly needs to be done next... If there _is_ any sort of next in all of this. 

***

A few more pleasure-filled nights and Shelly's belly is big enough to render any of her usual tee shirts tight against her skin now. She's been staying home, letting her pajama shirts roll up her belly as she does what she can gather the energy to do. Lately, it's not been much- her thoughts are filled with that monstrous being and the pleasure he brings her, waiting for the night to come again so she may see him again. She just wants to see him, feel his touch, get filled by him again and again... It even takes effort just to tear her mind away from that long enough to make something to eat throughout the day.

At night, she had to lay on her side to avoid pressure on her stomach, not even trying to sleep as she waits for her nocturnal lover. She moves as soon as she hears that buzzing in her ears, face pressing into her pillow and tilting her hips up, already almost embarrassingly wet. This time, she didn't feel those thin tendrils worming their way into her ears before she felt those cool hands wrap around her hips, and she wonders what that means for just a second before he's thrusting deep inside of her.

Shelly came as easily as she did when those tendrils were twisted into her mind, pleasure jolting through her with each rough thrust. She was completely in his hold now, he didn't need to cement that grasp any further. She reacts to everything just as well as she did before, coming with each hard thrust and yet still remaining still and bent under the monster's tall frame. She even came just as hard as she did before when she's again pumped full, no matter how much her body ached to let go of what was held within her. 

She was his... Completely his. It was almost a Pavlovian response now to feel pleasure when he's so much as in the room with her. Shelly loved it, loved him, she wanted to just stay like this forever!

However, the next night, he doesn't show up. Shelly waits for him impatiently, wiggling some and touching over her stomach now and then. Where was he? Was this perhaps just a break for one day? Her exhaustion with all this finally catches up to her and she passes out before she can worry much longer about it. When the next night is still and quiet again, Shelly really begins to wonder where her monster went to. Was he done with her? Is he taking a break? Is he planning something else?

After enough thought and a few quiet nights, Shelly decides to make a little plan of her own. She touches over her swollen stomach as she thinks it up, sighing softly. Just wanting Him to come back to her.

But perhaps it's her turn to go out and find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did originally start this off as a one-shot but I thought up more scenes and decided to run with it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was almost unbearable, but Shelly was determined. She can make it past all the little bumps and turns as long as she kept her eye on the prize, so to speak. She needed to find this monster again... She _needed_ to be with him again. It wasn't even simply a desire at this point, it had become something she felt she couldn't be without! The last few nights were miserable without his cool touches, her body practically aches with want. She feels like she'll go nuts at any moment.

Shelly arrives at the park she had come to before, parking her car where she had before and heads in the direction of the trees with a little more determination this time. She hopes no one walking by spots her heading out there, but soon she's deep enough in the trees to not need to worry about that. She actually heads in much deeper than she ventured before, looking around as she goes and taking careful steps with her hands around her middle. Her swollen belly felt so heavy, she can practically feel the sludge trapped inside of her swaying back and forth with each careful step she took. 

It felt like she had been walking for ages before she stops dead in her tracks at hearing that familiar buzz in her ears. It's soft, but definitely distinct. He's close... Shelly's knees wobble and she desperately wants to fall to the ground, rest there instead of her comfortable bed, but she instead leans in against the nearest tree to prop herself up. Just like before... She hadn't even really bothered to get properly dressed before making her drive out to the park- she easily pushes down her sleep pants and simply steps right out of them to be able to spread her legs a little better, not even wearing any panties underneath. She was already wet enough to drip down her thighs, though she was unaware of the little flecks of blackness that oozed out with it. She's just impatiently waiting now, wiggling her hips and hugging against that tree.

The buzzing in her ears grows louder and louder until she finally feels a cool, familiar hand wrap around her hip, sending an eager shiver right up her spine. She whimpers as he spreads her, the passing breeze cold against her exposed sex, making her practically dribble with lust. She whines when he seems to take his time with her now, tendrils slowly snaking around her and dipping under her shirt to start creeping up her body, teasing over her skin and a couple curl around her breasts. Her knees wobble but she keeps her footing, not budging an inch even as she wriggles under all those teasing touches, only able to try to push her hips out even further. 

Shelly holds her breath when she feels him shift in closer... But he merely reaches a hand around her now, pressing against her stomach. Before she could give another whine, she suddenly feels a shifting within her and she freezes. She had wondered about what was going on with her... She had a pretty good idea, but kept pushing it out of her mind before. There's no way it was possible, she kept telling herself. But now... She doesn't really have much of a chance to think further on it. A couple of the smaller tendrils that wrapped around her body slid up her neck and burrow into her ears again, pushing all thoughts out of her mind and again only letting her focus on the sensations that she was going through now. 

She feels the shift within her again, feeling like something was turning over inside of her and moving down a bit. The hand on her belly presses a little harder and she instinctively begins to push. Pleasure is injected into her mind as she feels that ball of sludge inside of her start to squeeze downward, stretching her as it goes and tries to force itself out of her. Shelly moans softly as she rocks her hips, trying to help it along somehow. It seems to be slow-moving so far, a bit of ache starting to fill her along with that hypnotically pleasurable sensation.

Then Shelly feels a couple of slick tendrils press into her ass. She cries out and bucks, squirting a bit of black-laced come onto the ground below as they delve in deep, squirming and curling inside of her. Then they begin to press against her anterior wall, kneading and stroking there, seeming to be trying to help push against that glob inside of her from the other end. It actually seemed to be helping a bit, feeling as though she was getting stretched further and further... Another thicker tendril pushes into her ass and begins to simply thrust hard and deep, stirring her insides while the other two continue their kneading.

It takes no time at all before she's coming, crying out as her knees knock together and her body jolts, another climax rapidly following the first as she feels that glob inside of her finally pushes through that first barrier and now rests deep in her vagina. At least from here, it seemed much easier to make progress. Once she regained herself a bit, she'd push again, shivering at the feeling of that thick ball stretching her out and how strange it felt as it goes along, the feeling of those tendrils in her ass still trying to help her along while also simultaneously fucking her. Soon the sludge is grinding hard into her g-spot and she bucks again, moans coming out in eye-watering squeals as she came hard.

That seemed to be enough to get that black ball to finally push out of her, those tendrils withdrawing from her ass as well and leaving her hanging on that tree, gasping and trembling. The tendrils in her ears also pull free, letting her mind slowly unfog itself and letting her gain enough sense now to curiously glance down at the ground between her legs. It looked like just a round mound of black slime, dripping with her own fluids as well as the goo it was composed of. She had a hard time of knowing what to really think of it- did that really come out of her? Did he really put that in her? Part of her really wanted to pretend to not really know what it was, but she could only feign ignorance for so long... 

She's brought from her sort of confused daze with the feeling of another tendril dragging itself over her aching cunt, teasing her. It's a little more fleshy and familiar than the ones that pressed into her ass a moment ago, making her tremble and whimper with desire. The monster's cock rubs against her until she's wiggling her hips again, eager for another rough fucking, though when it presses against her folds, he pauses a moment. Shelly wonders what he was waiting for before she realizes his cool hand is still against her now flattened belly, fingers curled against her skin. 

If he does this again, she might have to expect the same result. Another over-generous helping of thick, black come that will eventually lead to another ooey gooey egg(?) being forced out of her. There's no way that she will be able to live a normal life with this, it will be impossible to hide her belly and this alone had taken so much of her thoughts that she could barely do anything else in the day. Can she really go through this again? Can she really handle being so incredibly full again? 

Shelly honestly isn't sure she can handle carrying another ball of sludge around... Yet it's all she can think about still. _He's_ all she can think about. She's always going to want him, want this, and there's no way she can go back to living a normal life without him on her mind, without constantly being filled with desire. She bites her lip and pushes her hips back onto that waiting cock and she's rewarded with a thrust hard enough to take her breath away. There's nothing else she wants in this world more than his touch, his dick, his seed!

Her arms squeeze tight around the tree t try to keep herself standing as she's fucked hard, a couple of more dicks already squeezing their way into her. Some more slicker tendrils press into her ass again and she is practically melting in bliss, only able to moan and squirm as she came again and again. She can feel the tendrils on her body sliding around, teasing over her soft skin and squeezing her tits, even twisting and teasing around her hard nipples. Another smaller tendril slips down between her legs to give her throbbing clit the same treatment, squeezing and stroking while he thrusts into her, only contributing to the mind-melting pleasure she was overcome with. 

Her vision blurs and her eyes water up as all the dicks that had squeezed into her thrust in deep all at once, coming just as he does. Her body seemed to eagerly drink in all that black goo that's poured into her, just bucking and shuddering with each thick wave of jizz that's pumped into her. She's filled up as easily as the many times before, belly taught and gurgling softly. She can only slump against the tree when she finally comes down from her pleasure-high, eyelids fluttering and panting hard, mind swimming.

Then the monster behind her starts thrusting again. Shelly wails as those thick dicks push into her as easily as when he first started, little dribbles of black falling out of her now as they move. All of the tendrils resume their work as well, pressing deeper into her ass while teasing over her sweaty, trembling skin. One extra tentacle slides up to push into her mouth as well, muffling her groans and wails of pleasure as it begins to thrust down her throat. All that can escape her now are weak little gurgling sounds and gasps around that tendril.

He pushes deep again and Shelly can only shudder as more come is poured into her, some managing to dribble out down her thighs though most of it winds up deposited straight into her aching womb. She can feel a lot of it already seeming to congeal together, slowly forming another little ball inside of her. It's not quite all the way there, but it's pulling together a lot faster than the first one. It's already feeling like it's stretching her belly once again, the relief from before fairly short-lived.

Just when Shelly is thinking it may be finally over, another cock forces its way into her along with another tendril in her ass, stretching her and filling her even further as they resume their thrusting. Her eyes slowly gloss over, unable to focus or think of anything but the monster ravaging her body. She gurgles and spittle bubbles at the corners of her mouth as another tendril slips between her lips as well, keeping her from making any more noise.

Cool hands grasp her upper arms as her weak grip finally slips off the tree, keeping her upright, another pair of hands on her hips holding up her weight as her knees give out as well. She's pulled in close to the being now, held tightly as he thrusts into her like some sort of sex doll. She manages to let her head fall back on her shoulders, eyes turned up to finally see the white, ghostly face of the being she obsessed over. Or the non-face, rather- it looked like pale skin was simply stretched over a strange skull, leaving him mostly featureless. She can only stare up at him, the white of his skin flooding her vision. She whites out when she feels him stuffing her with even more of his seed, just obediently coming again as she takes it all in. 

She can't think of anything else anymore. She only wanted those tendrils to continue claiming her body, wanted to feel that ball of sludge within her to grow to full size again, wanted to feel this ecstasy forever. She didn't want to think anymore, she was right where she belonged. 

***

_Local Woman Missing!_

_Yet another woman has gone missing in our little town! Shelly *****'s home was searched when her mail piled up and no one could contact her. Her vehicle was found abandoned at ****** Park, yet when scent dogs were brought to the scene, the trail goes cold in the trees. Shelly is one of five women who have gone missing in this year alone, significantly more than those missing by this same time last year. If you think you may have any information at all about these missing women or think you may have seen Shelly *****, please contact the authorities!_

_Due to the surge of missing women in the area, many local gyms will be offering self-defense classes. Turn to p.32 to know about some of the more basic techniques you can use to fight off an attacker, and remember to always let someone know where you are if you are going alone! More tips on p.32...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> Hmu on Tumblr sometime! Same username every time~

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a crummy thing to go with this [here](http://ontheraggin.tumblr.com/post/169473650526/i-think-my-lust-for-slenderman-is-what-first-made) lol.  
> You can also hmu any time on that blog! <3


End file.
